1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spark plugs and the means to increase compression in the combustion area of an internal combustion engine by extending the threaded section to protrude deep into the combustion dome.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most spark plugs are designed to increase usage time by using special materials to keep said spark plug from fouling or wearing out. Some spark plugs are designed with different electrode tip formations to increase combustion efficiency.
The present invention is designed to increase the combustion pressure of most internal combustion engines. Extending the spark plug's threaded section into the combustion area or dome, less volume remains for said combustion area. With less volume in the combustion area the piston now squeezes the fuel vapors into a tighter space. This higher compression will yield an increase of power output in most gasoline engines.
The present invention distinguishes itself from any previous spark plugs by the extended threaded section and double nuts to lock in the preferred depth.